It's Complicated
by Pinoy-MagicMist
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a few problems: 1. They can't pay their morgage. 2.Natsu's credit card got stolen. 3.Natsu got fired from his job. What will happen so they can pay their morgage and not lose everything? Will they do it in time?
1. The Shocking Discovery

**Hi Guys! Here is my****second fan fic: Its Complicated. This story has only 2 chapters. This is also a realistic fan fic, so Natsu is a normal person. Enjoy! P.S. This might be short. P.S I corrected some errors**

* * *

_**-NATSU'S POV-**_

It's our 3rd year marriage anniversary. We have some problems, we are down to $200, which is not enough for our $800 monthly pay for our apartment, so we might lose our house, I got fired from my other job as a gym teacher because I accidentally forgot I was a gym teacher and skipped work, so I eventually got fired, and someone took my credit card, so were down to $0.

I finally found a job that would pay me enough for the house, being in the military to fight the war in Iraq. I know Luce is going to be sad about this, but I just have no choice. If I stayed back here, we are going to lose everything and that would have a horrible effect on Luce, which I don't want her to feel.

I'd better not tell her ahead of time. I am going to miss her so much.

* * *

_**-A FEW DAYS LATER-**_

_**-NORMAL POV-**_

'_Today is the day I'm leaving.' _Natsu thought woefully in his small room.

Lucy comes out of the obverse door holding a piece of carefully packaged mail.

"Natsu! We have to pay the mortgage again!" Lucy bellowed sadly as she sat down onto the chair next to the marble counter.

"I'm coming!" Natsu said, considering the fact that they have no money.

Natsu came out of his room and went down the staircase that leads to the kitchen.

"Lucy, you don't have to worry about this anymore." Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's shoulders.

"Why? How can I not worry about this anymore? We are bankrupt. We can pay the mortgage in a few weeks!" Lucy questioned, trying hard not to sob.

"Well, a few days ago, I applied to a military job to fight in Iraq, and I am leaving today, but at least I'll get paid enough to pay our mortgage for the house in time." Natsu said, trying to make the fact that he is leaving happier.

"Natsu, You can't go! Please don't go!" Lucy sobbed and gave Natsu a quick hug.

"But, Lucy. I need to or we're going to lose everything! Don't worry, I'll be fine-" Natsu couldn't continue because he just realized that he might not be fine and die.

"Fine then!" Lucy replied sadly. "But, take me to the airport with you- I can't let you leave me her while you go." Lucy said, trying to not cry anymore.

"But-" Natsu attempted to object, but his heart couldn't say no to her again.

He stared at Lucy, her tears were streaming down her cheeks like big waterfalls. He finally forced himself to nod yes.

Lucy tries to pull herself together and accept that Natsu is going to Iraq, no matter what.

So, the couple, Natsu and Lucy walk solemnly to their only car.

This is going to be the saddest day of Natsu and Lucy's life.

This day was so sad that they accidentally left Happy, in a tub of fish.

At least this was going to be the day Happy finally gets to eat more than 15 fish.

* * *

**Sorry guys! This was a really short chapter! I needed to save the other stuff of the last and next chappy. This is my first Hurt/Comfort story, so please go easy on me! ****At least I didn't feel awkward writing this like the last story I wrote, The Splash. Oh! This story was inspired by my cuz. :D I like pancakes! (Ok, that was awkward) CHAKALAKAKADINGDONG! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So here is my last chappy! I hope it is not too short for you!**

* * *

_**-PREVIOUSLY-**_

_"Natsu, You can't go! Please don't go!" Lucy sobbed and gave Natsu a quick hug._

_"But, Lucy. I need to or we're going to lose __everything__! Don't worry, I'll be fine-" Natsu couldn't continue because he just realized that he might not be fine and die._

_"Fine then!" Lucy replied sadly. "But, take me to the airport with you- I can't let you leave me her while you go." Lucy said, trying to not cry anymore._

_"But-" Natsu attempted to object, but his heart couldn't say no to her again._

_He stared at Lucy, her tears were streaming down her cheeks like big waterfalls. He finally forced himself to nod yes._

_Lucy tries to pull herself together and accept that Natsu is going to Iraq, no matter what._

_So, the couple, Natsu and Lucy walk solemnly to their only car._

_This is going to be the saddest day of Natsu and Lucy's life._

_This day was so sad that they accidentally left Happy, in a tub of fish._

_At least this was going to be the day Happy finally gets to eat more than 15 fish._

* * *

_**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**_

Natsu and Lucy look at the huge airport sadly and bend down their heads.

They head for the glass door. Once they are in, a big crowd of men dressed up in camouflage gathered towards Natsu.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a unfamiliar voice beamed in the air loudly.

Lucy then catches Natsu looking at a tall muscular man in camouflage with a name tag that is really scratched and beaten that reads: Sgt.- and the rest is covered in scratches.

"Come with me, the plane is leaving soon." Another person said kindly.

So, Natsu and Lucy go towards the plane that will leave the airport in a few minutes.

"Sir!" A running man in a military uniform shouted anxiously to the Sgt.

"What?" The Sgt. said furiously.

"Someone ran off and left her uniform, sir." The man said solemnly as he gave the uniform to the Sgt.

The Sergeant sighed and snatched the uniform from the man's hands.

'_I wish I could go with Natsu. OH! I can use the uniform that the sergeant has and go with Natsu' _Lucy thought happily.

"Can I join the military?" Lucy questioned the sergeant immediately.

"Sure!" The sergeant happily while giving the uniform to Lucy.

"Lucy! You're going to Iraq with me? Thank you!" Natsu shouted cheerfully as he hugged Lucy.

"OK, Now stop all the hugging and get ion the plane!" The sergeant said quickly.

So, Natsu and Lucy boarded the plane together and fought in Iraq together.

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

**I hope you liked this story! Cheerio! **


End file.
